Lemon Request
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Requested by ChaosFox60


A\N:Hey guys MERCER here and this is a request from my friend ChaosFox60. And this is a very old request so forgive me if it takes forever. Anyways, i hope you enjoy it.

Kate and Humphrey are best friends for life, they always hang out together, play together, or even sometimes eat with Kate's family together. Kate is always attracted to Humphrey, she didn't understand why. Probably Humphrey is a good wolf, and caring one. For several times, Kate's parent, Winston amd Eve would let her sleep with Humphrey.

Kate and Humphrey would tell some jokes and watch the stars in the night sky before going to sleep. Humphrey would wrap his arm around Kate and she would snuggle closer to him to share their warmth. Even as a young wolf, Kate feel safer with Humphrey around her than being with her parents. She don't know why but she didn't care.

Sometimes, she cannot sleep with Humphrey so she has to sleep with her parents along with Lilly. But she did not feel the same thing when she slept with Humphrey. So occasionally, she would got insomnia and her parents had to sent her to Humphrey's den. Humphrey welcomed her and her parents with his warm smile.

As soon as Kate sees Humphrey, she ran to him and snuggle to him, fall asleep instantly. Winston and Eve realised this and from that day, they let her to sleep with Humphrey. a few months later, Winston announce that the alpha pup would sent to alpha school during the winter to train them.

Kate knows that means she had to stay away from Humphrey, means she can't feel his presence again, so she meet Humphrey in his den."Hi Humphrey" Kate greeted, Humphrey look to the den entrance and see Kate standing there."Oh hi Kate, what's up?" Humphrey asked. Kate instantly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked, Kate let a tear flow from her hazel eyes down to her cheek."My dad is going to send me to alpha school, that means i can't hang out with you anymore" Kate nearly cried as soon as she said that.

Humphrey knows that she don't want to let him go, but it's a destiny for Kate to be a future alpha, Humphrey shushed her."It's okay Kate,i will be with you, in here" Humphrey put his paw on her chest. Kate smiles to him just as Winston shows up and say that she has to go.

"Promise me you will come back to me" Humphrey said "i promise" Kate said. She then kiss Humphrey on the lips. Humphrey was a bit surprised but keep stand still. Kate broke the kiss and walk with her dad, she's going to survive through the winter without Humphrey in her side.

Winter has come, but this one particular winter is much more tougher for Kate. Humphrey is not with her anymore, and she has to survive the whole damn winter by herself. Humphrey on the other hand, are eager for Kate's arrival. He don't want to wait for the whole winter to see Kate. He just want to see and be with her now.

Meanwhile, Kate tries to cope with her loneliness. Even thought that she now has a lot of new friends, she miss Humphrey alot. Everytime she goes to sleep, she pretends that Humphrey is there with her, sharing their body warmth and wrapped his arm around her, just like when they are young. And when she wakes up, she always feel irritated, whether from not having some proper sleep time or not being with Humphrey she don't know. Eventually it got so bad that she has to sleep with her father, but it did not help her much either. It's going to a long freezing winter without her best friend Humphrey.

.

.

.

Days turn to weeks, weeks turns to month, and soon, the winter is gone replaced by the warmth of spring coming to Jasper Park. Humphrey has grown up into an adult Omega male while Kate had turned into a fully grown female Alpha, the future leader of the pack. Kate knows that her final test comes down to her first hunt. Kate, Hutch, and Can-do are selected first. Their task is to kill some caribou near the western pack region.

Meanwhile on the other place. Humphrey and his fully grown friends had just perfected their log sled for years. They swiftly dodge the trees around them."Mooch, lower the boom" Humphrey said to his chubby friend Mooch. Mooch slam his big tail onto the ground, sending the whole wolves midair.

They take their own style while midair and return onto the log safely."Alright guys, that was fun" Humphrey commented, he is glad that they manage to do it with no fails after many failed practices."Rock!" Salty yelled. They crashed into the rock and the gang got shot up high in the air. Humphrey land first, followed by Shakey and Salty but with no sign of Mooch.

"AIR WOLF!" Mooch yelled, he hits his friends with great forces. Shakey got irritated and say to Mooch if can remove his butt out of his face. Humphrey got free and realise that spring had come."Spring, hmm, so fresh" Humphrey sniffed the air."Hey look" Mooch pat Humphrey's shoulder, Humphrey look down and see Kate for the first time in months. He knew that Kate is on her last test, so he stay quiet.

While Kate, the feeling of tiredness and the feeling of loneliness clouded her mind, are stressing her body almost to the breaking point. Kate then sees some eastern wolves and prepare to kill the caribou. But suddenly, the eastern wolves attack first. The caribou runs to her and her hunting mate. She got mad and chased them down.

Turns out there is a stampede. Can-do and Hutch had removed themself to safety while Kate see that the eastern wolves are in big trouble. Kate sighs in anger and jump onto some rocks and launch herself to the wolves and pull them behind a bark of tree. The stampede ends, Kate wants to yelled at the wolves but she is too tired. Her hunting mates come and fight with the eastern wolves, but she's too tired to stop it.

"Heeeey!" a wolf yelled. Kate look to her left and saw a familiar wolf sliding down the ledge. She can't believe her eyes. It is Humphrey. Suddenly, her irritation and loneliness went away, but replaced with massive tiredness. Her father had just arrived and wants to break the fight and snap Kate out of her trance but Kate ignores it.

She choose to walk to Humphrey and grab him by his scruff. The eastern, western hunting group, Humphrey's friend, and Winston was shocked. Humphrey ask her what is going on but she only utter only one phrase."Sleep now". Humphrey look at Winston with a 'what's happening?' face. Winston mouthed 'i have no idea'.

Kate brought Humphrey to his den, it is a medium size, perfect for 3 wolves. Kate laid down Humphrey and seconds later, collapses ontop of him. she snuggles closer to him and fell asleep almost in no time. She now can sleep in peace after so many months without Humphrey on her side. She purrs silently as Humphrey still trying to process what is going on.

He wants to ask Kate but upon seeing the tiredness on her face, he decides to leave her alone and fall asleep.

Later that night, Kate woke up faster than Humphrey. Her body is now fully relaxed. She can't find a better place to sleep than Humphrey's body. She tries to wake up but finds out that Humphrey had put a paw over her and their tails interwined together. Kate smiled. Even thought he had changed alot, he is still the same wolf she know. Caring and loving wolf. Taking a sniff on the night's air she can feel Humphrey's musk.

The smell that she always love. Suddenly, her body heating up. Not in every part of her body, but only in one region. Her womanhood. She realise that she is in heat. The only time she got it is during the alpha school. She would pleasure herself with her tail and find a secluded place. But she wanted more, and she begin to think for the solution

"What i have to do? i want to get rid of it but i can't use my tail around him? should i mate with Humphrey? or should i not mate with him?" Kate asked herself. After a few minutes, she gave up and wake Humphrey up. Humphrey moaned as he stirs up and see Kate with a fresher face than before.

"Oh hey Kate, what's up?" Humphrey asked in his relaxing tone. Kate smiles and ask "would you mind if you help me to get rid of my small problem?" with a nervous tone. Humphrey tilted his head sideways and replied with a yes."I am in heat and i need you to pleasure me" Kate replied. Humphrey's body went to limp as soon as she said that.

There is only two possibilities : He did not accept her request and Kate didn't want to be her friend : He accept her request but if her parents do know, whether if it's Eve going to kill him or Winston exiled him. But Humphrey did not want to make her sad anymore."A-Are you sure? what if your parents do find out?" Humphrey stammered.

Kate smiles and say "don't worry, i'll explain to them later" with a huge and warm smile. Humphrey smiles back and kiss her instantly. Kate is a bit shocked. For the wolf who originally did not want to fuck her but made the first move, she is a bit surprised. Kate kissed back and lay on her back. Humphrey move ontop of her and deepen the kiss.

Kate moaned through his mouth as his tongue invade hers. Kate's tongue battle with Humphrey's as he pick her up and push her against the wall. Kate, feeling that Humphrey is going to take control, flip him around. Humphrey wants to complain about her move but silenced with her kiss. The smell of her heat fills the entire room.

Both wolves are now currently lost in lust. And love.

Kate broke the kiss and look deeply into his icy blue eyes while Humphrey look at her golden sparkling hazel eyes. The sight of the two lovers are so beautiful even could make the angels are crying. Kate then move south, she tries to find his _pride_. Humphrey was about to ask her what is she doing but when she got lower, he know what she wants.

Kate look at his private regions and see that the _thing_ she wants still not want to _play_ with her. Kate licked her lips and begin to massage his crotch. Humphrey puffed to the air as a mist appears. Soon, his lupine cock begin to form, it enlarge and elongated. Kate begin to get excited.

She slowly put her hands around it, and swallow it's head first. She proceeds by swallowing the whole until it reach her throat. Humphrey almost fainted from the pleasure he received. Kate then pull out his dick and cause an audible popping noise as soon as it leaves her mouth."K-Kate...please continue..." Humphrey shuddered.

Kate smiles at her accomplishment and goes for the second attempt. Kate made it again and this time she begin to suck on it while playing with his balls. Humphrey's dick went in and out of her mouth in a light speed. Kate wants something, something much more important than his massive cock. Humphrey push Kate's head to his dick but didn't let go.

Kate understand this and use her tongue to wrap his dick with her coarse tongue and begin to suck at it. Humphrey moaned and release her head. He's closing in fast."K-KATE!" Humphrey yelled. Kate release his dick and the prize comes out.

Abundant flow of semen fired at her face and mouth. Kate laughed while her face covered by cum. She's clearly look as white as Lilly's fur."S-Sorry Kate, i tried to warn you" Humphrey apologized.

Kate wiped the remaining on her face and lick it."Don't worry, i like it" Kate smiles. Humphrey chuckled and push Kate to her back. Kate exhales as mist coming out from her mouth. Humphrey look at her pink slit.

Humphrey stuck his muzzle and begin to caress it slowly. Kate moaned in happiness. Humphrey is one fine lover. Humphrey removed his muzzle and begin to lick her slit slowly. Humphrey savored it's taste. It's like honey but a bit salty.

Humphrey continue sucking on her slit."Ohh Humphrey, i love it" Kate moaned. Humphrey smiled and begin to licking her cervix. Kate instantly scream in pleasure. She never felt this kind of feeling before."GOD HUMPHREY!" Kate cried in pleasure.

Humphreu finds out that he's really good at this. He continue by inserting his paw while he's eating her needing pussy."Humphrey, i don't think im gonna last longer!" Kate scream. She then squirted on Humphrey's face. Humphre was nearly choked with her juice. Humphrey drink all of it and give her a devilish smile.

"You ready for the big finish?" Humphrey asked. Kate smiles back and nodded without any hesitation whatsoever. She is ready to give her virginity to the wolf she loves the most. Humphrey.

Humphrey's body hovered above her, positioning himself to her entrance. In one swift motion, Humphrey's huge dick ripped her pussy. Kate cringed and a tear escape from her eye as blood coming out from her pussy.

"Sorry Kate" Humphrey apologized."It's okay, just start slowly" Kate ordered. Humphrey nodded and pull his dick slowly. Kate moaned as the big organ out of her body and reenter again. Her body shuddered in pleasure.

Kate then command Humphrey to go a little bit faster. Humphrey pick up the pace and soon find the rythm. Kate howled in pleasure."Humphrey! Please don't stop!" Kate moaned as Humphrey fuck her pussy hard. Humphrey begin to ram her pussy as hard as he can to fulfill her needs.

Kate moaned again and again as he rammed her violently. Kate decides to do something different. She flip Humpher and begin to hop on his dick over and over. Humphrey and Kate moaned. Kate's pussy are flooding with her fluid lubricating his dick.

"Im going to cum!" Humphrey warned. Kate howled as she feels Humphrey's onload in her pussy. Kate sprayed her juice to his dick. Both wolves collapsed after that. Humphrey instantly fell asleep. Kate couldn't feel any better now. She look one more time to her lover before going to sleep with a big smile on her face.

A/N: It's finished! Man this request took me months! It's very hard to complete and it's a huge relief i've completed it. Sorry it took forever ChaosFox, but i hope you enjoy it and others too. Peace.


End file.
